Summertime Romance
by scaredy'cat
Summary: Fuuko is staying with her 'brother' Mitsui for the summer. What trouble will happen during her stay at Kanagawa? Find out...Oh and final words, ASSUME NOTHING.
1. Fuuko goes to Kanagawa

**TITLE: Summer With My Sister  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk and Flame of Recca.  
**

**SUMMARY: A member of the Hokage goes to Kanagawa to spend the summer with one of the Shohoku boys...Now who could they be?  
**

**

* * *

**

**Trainstation: FOR universe **

The Hokage group is gathered at the train station saying goodbye to Fuuko and Ganko. Fuuko's brother invited her to stay with him this summer break and Fuuko couldn't be more excited to introduce Ganko to him. Ganko on the other hand is a little anxious and worried to what her neechan's brother's reaction would be.

"Fuuko-nee, I'm scared. What if your brother doesn't like me?" Ganko asked her sister worriedly.

"Why would you say that Ganko? Niichan is the nicest guy in the world. And look at you, who wouldn't like a cute and smart girl like you?" Fuuko reassured her little sister.

"Yeah, don't worry Ganko, Fuuko's brother is very nice. I mean look at Fuuko, surely you will know where she got her tomboyish character ne?" Recca teased her friend.

Fuuko's eyes twitched and she approached Recca menacingly. "Recca no baka! What do you mean tomboyish character?"

Everyone else sweatdropped as the two ran around the station. People around them are looking at the commotion.

"Ne Fuuko, Recca's just teasing you." Yanagi said while calming Fuuko.

"And you niichan, stop teasing Fuuko-nee." Koganei reprimanded the older boy.

Fuuko, calming a bit, looked at the clock at the train station. "Okay guys, it's time to go."

Domon, who has been wailing on the way to the station, stopped and kneeled in front of Fuuko. "Fuuko, my darling Fuuko, why won't you let me come? It's not fair that Hanabishi got to see your brother while your future husband hasn't."

Fuuko, getting impatient, threw a waste bin to Domon's face. "Domon no baka! Recca's my childhood neighbor; of course he would get to meet my brother! And for Kami's sake, I am not your Fuuko neither will you be my husband!"

By now people are staring at the group while trying to get as far away from the group as possible.

Ganko pulled Fuuko's shirt, "Neechan, we must go now before someone calls the police."

Fuuko took a deep breath and then, "Ow okey! See you guys. Don't worry we'll be back after summer's break. Well, enjoy you guys!" With this, she smiled and gave them her peace sign; it's as if the commotion earlier didn't occur.

As Fuuko was about to board the train, a hand stopped her. She turned around to see… "Mi-chan?"

The fridge boy of Hokage, who was been awfully quiet throughout the whole ordeal, looked at Fuuko, "Take care of your self monkey." The corner of his lip tugged upwards.

Fuuko gave him a big smile and lightly punched his shoulder. "Don't worry fridge boy, I will. Ja ne..."

Mikagami gave Fuuko a sincere smile as the train door closed. "I'll miss you Fuuko." He said quietly. However the resident pyromaniac heard him.

"What's that? Fridge boy's thawing to our Fuuko-chan?" Recca snickered.

"Hmph. Monkeys." Mikagami walked away mumbling how stupid sea monkeys are and about their stupid ideas. Koganei, following him, stares at his back with an amused smile. Recca and Yanagi, meanwhile, are whispering to each other on how they should get a certain wind goddess and ensui master together while giggling. And a certain gorilla is left there unconscious still. Aww, poor Domon!

TBC...

* * *

Thank you for reading and your reviews would be greatly appreciated! 

Oh and anyone know the city/place where Recca and the others live? Thank you very much!


	2. And they arrived!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Slam Dunk, Flame of Recca, and Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry for the long delay...I'm still renting a pc...our phone's still disconnected ...but because i really feel guilty, i'm going to update now... hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Fuuko and Ganko had arrived in their destination. Fuuko looked at the crowded train station anxiously. "Now where could that dear brother of mine be?" She asked no one in particular as she strained her neck to find her brother.

Minutes passed by and still no sign of him. Ganko pulled Fuuko's shirt, "Fuuko-nee, I'm hungry."

Fuuko looked at her sister and suddenly her stomach grumbles. "Hehehe, looks like my stomach's complaining too." She smiled sheepishly.

They went inside a ramen house and ordered their food. They were eating their food hungrily when suddenly Fuuko's ear begins to get big.

"My, what a shame to those beautiful girls around; she has the body, she's got the looks but she will surely give Yusuke a run for his money when it come to eating." A carrot-topped said. Yusuke's about to slam his fist to his face when out of instinct, he leaned away from the guy. Next thing he saw was a basketball hitting Kuwabara's face.

"Hmph! That should teach him a lesson." Fuuko said all-mightily while her hands are on her hips. Everyone sweatdropped. Then suddenly Fuuko shrieked, "Of course! Niichan got a basketball game today against Ryonan!"

Fuuko grabbed Ganko's hand as she sped out of the ramen house and went on their destination. The occupants of the ramen house sweatdropped more.

"What a strange, uhm, girl.."Kurama chuckled.

"Hn." And he leapt out of the window.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**Roselle, thank you for the review...yes this is a REPOST...and yes, i didn't get to finish this last time...i got frustrated before that i just had to pull this out (actually all of my stories! wehehe) anyway, i will try to finish this one...i'm also hoping that i will get to finish this before i ran out of inspiration or before i lose my mood again...well, stay tuned and thank you again for being my FIRST and ONLY reviewer, well now anyway, i hope... hehehe...ja!**


	3. Mystery brother, revealed!

**A/N: Chapter 3 up!**

**

* * *

**

Fuuko and Ganko arrived at the gym and jumps back as soon as they entered. The crowd goes wild. They were cheering for a Sendoh guy then a group of girls wearing headbands were shouting 'Rukawa, Rukawa, L-O-V-E Rukawa'. Fuuko looked at them incredulously. Fuuko grabbed Ganko's hand to find a sit but Ganko didn't budge.

"Ganko-", Fuuko's mouth dropped to the floor. Ganko stood there, eyes wide as saucers and she is practically drooling. Fuuko scratched her head and laughed inwardly at Ganko's reaction. "Ano, Ganko, you may want to sit over there?" Fuuko said while pointing to two empty seats.

Ganko looked at Fuuko and then smiled sheepishly. "Gomen ne Fuuko-nee." She blushed furiously and looked at the floor to hide her very red face.

Fuuko led them to their seats. On their seats Fuuko's looking for her brother while Ganko's looking at the game, to her left then to her right. "I can't believe this! There are so many bishounens here!"

Fuuko is still looking for her brother. "Mm, so far Shohoku's leading and there's so little time left. But looks like Ryonan's not too far behind. Mm, that Sendoh guy is good. The Rukawa guy too. He even has a fan club. Speaking of, I wonder how Mi-chan's doing. He acted so strange when we're at the train station. The fridge boy even smiled at me. Geez, I think pigs will fly, the sky will fall, it'll be the-" Her train of thoughts stopped to she saw, Mistui Hisashi collapsed on the floor.

Ryota is having a hard time getting passed the Ryonan's players. They just doubled team him, then Hanamichi called him. He passed the ball to Hanamichi and then Hanamichi threw the ball to Akagi. But the pass is too high. The ball ends up in Ryonan. Sendoh moves towards the basket. Akagi tries to stop him gaining himself his 4th personal foul. But despite it, Sendoh still managed to shoot the ball and gets another free throw. The whole gym cheered for Ryonana. Then the referee blew his whistle- referee's time out. Mitsui Hisashi collapsed in the floor. The whole gym went silent and his teammates rushed to his side. Kogure subbed him off.

"Mit-chan!" Fuuko yelled while the whole gym cheered for Ryonan. Long before the referee blew his whistle, Fuuko ran off to go to his brother. Ganko was left there looking worried. 'So Mitsui-san is Fuuko-nee's brother…' Ganko thought.

"Nani! Then I've got a bishounen for a brother? Sugoi!" Ganko said happily while she holds her face and blushing furiously. _A/N: Picture Sakura from CCS when thinking of Yukito_ People around her had sweatdrops in their heads and looked at her like she lost a screw in her head.

In the hallway, Fuuko found Mitsui panting in the stairway.

**Mitsui's POV**

'Two years, I let myself slipped off during those times. All the times I could've practiced so as not to let my skills in basketball go to waste. But-'

I was cut off from my musings when I heard a voice I haven't heard for years. "Mit-chan, daijobu desu ka?"

"Fuu-chan?" I smiled as I saw her face. She is still as beautiful as ever. I came to her and hugged her tightly.

"Fuu-chan , I've missed you!" I pulled away and my smile faltered as I remembered what happened. "Gomen Fuu-chan, I-"

She shook her head. "Iie Mit-chan, it's alright." She said to me sweetly and hugged me. I led her back to where I was seated before, enjoying the silence until…

"You know, this is the first time I've watched you in a game. And I'm very disappointed." She said in a scolding manner. And in effect she pouted as continued her lecture. "I thought you would at least let me see what a Mitsui Hisashi is made of." She pouted more.

I looked at her. My heart feeling guilt again, I was about to apologize when I saw something in her eyes. I let her continue.

"Of all the things you could be out of the game, you just had to collapse. I expect better than that Mit-chan. I would've expected you to get kicked out because of your tight and aggressivnse. But no, you just-"

I cut her off and hugged her again. I smiled at her lovingly. "Thank you imooto." I told her with all the sincerity in my heart.

She returned my smile and leaned to my shoulder. We just enjoyed the silence and the company of each other. Already I feel my strength coming back. I always wonder how she does that. When I have done something not right, she'll just scold me, telling me I shouldn't have done that. Then she'll tell me what I should've done. Funny, when someone else told me that, I'd snap at him or her. If there's one thing I don't want, it's being told of what I should and should not do. I hate it when people point out my mistakes. But when it comes from Fuuko, I feel like she's offering me her support, urging me to go and continue where I left off. To go beyond my limits and continue to fight the good fight. I smiled again. Then I got the shock of my life when she stood up abruptly. I looked at her questioningly.

"Mit-chan, what else are you waiting for? Don't tell me you're not going to show me how you really play? Or do you want me to tell Recca that I can beat you in basketball now that you're old and aging?" She said in that challenging voice of her complete with her famous stance, hands on hips, feet apart, standing almightily.

I looked at her. Who in the male world would say no to her, mocking, challenging, and all that? Well I haven't before, so why start now? I stood up and gave her a smirk. "In your dreams Kirisawa, in your dreams." I gave her a wink and ruffled her hair.

**TBC...**


	4. Team, meet my sisters!

**A/N: This one will be my last update for this week...til next time! oh and i must warn you, OOC-ness abound! enjoy!\**

**and again, i'm just going to say that this story is previously titled, A SUMMER WITH MY SISTER. I changed the title to what i think is a more appropriate one...thank you...**

**

* * *

**

**Mitsui's POV **

We won the game against Ryonan and I couldn't be happier at the moment though I did break my promise to Fuu-chan. I willed myself to go back to the game but when I went back to the gym my legs wiggled, refusing my will to go back. But I'm still happy for the game we played so hard paid off, with Kogure's three-point shot and of course the unbelievable determination of Sakuragi. Yes, unbelievable but true. We owed this game to that redhead 'tensai' as he called himself. At least he proved himself worthy of his name but of course none in their right minds would admit that, especially Shohoku. It would just wound our egos. Hah! I laughed mentally at my thoughts. I felt a hand squeezed mine. I looked at the person beside me. She has that look telling me that I look like a crazed lunatic. I guess I have been smiling to myself too. I just squeezed her hands and gave her a smile.

Back to what happened earlier. Our team was announced no. 2 in the district next to Kainan. We may not be no.1 but still…And that gave us the opportunity to participate in the National Inter-high tournament. Finally, my dream for the team two years back for Shohoku is beginning to take place, No. 1 in Japan! After that we went to Coach Anzai to give him our victory. That was the start of our dreams coming true and I will try my best to make it happen.

I stopped walking and faced the group in front of me. I asked them to dinner, my treat of course. Akagi and Kogure just nodded their heads. Ryota just shrugged. Hanamichi just laughed and boisterously agreed. Rukawa just snored. Fuu-chan and Ga-chan just smiled at me. I led them to a 24-hour Ramen house, which surprisingly appeared in the corner of the street.

We sat in a booth and gave our orders to the beautiful waitress. Before she went, she gave the girl beside me an apologetic smile. I turned to my sister and asked her about it. She just shrugged. The girl went back with our orders and we ate. The silence was cut short by Hanamichi's question.

"So Mitchy, will you introduce us to your girlfriend?" At this, my teammates looked at me expectantly, well except Rukawa whom I think is in between sleeping and eating his Ramen.

I just laughed at him and introduced Fuu-chan, nonetheless. "Baka! She is not my girlfriend. This," I said as I put an arm around her shoulder "is Fuuko. And this cute girl beside me is Ganko. They are my sisters!" I said proudly as I put an arm each on their shoulders.

"Nani? You didn't tell us you have sisters." Accused Sakuragi.

I only laughed at his accusations. I felt a hand tugged at my sleeves and looked at the girl beside me.

"Niichan?" Ganko asked nervously. I smiled reassuringly, urging her to go on. I think she's still nervous about having a new big brother. She smiled back at me and continued. "Can you introduce us to your friends?"

"Of course Ga-chan!" I saw her eyes lit up at my given pet name to her. I continued. "Ga-chan, Fuu-chan, I like to introduce my teammates and friends. This is Takenori Akagi" I started as I point to the guy in front of me. "He is the captain of Shohoku. Beside him is Kiminobu Kogure, vice captain. Then we have Ryota Miyagi who is somewhat responsible for my charming scar in the face now." I chuckled silently. I saw Ryota glared at me and at the same time felt ashamed and guilty to Fuuko who is eyeing him intently. I continued with my introductions. "The guy who is oblivious of what's happening right now and is always in dreamland is Kaede Rukawa, the-"

Hanamichi cut me off, not letting me finish about him being the pain in the ass of Shohoku. He supplied, "The kitsune. Don't mind him though." He took a deep breath and said. "Now let me introduce myself. I am Hanamichi Sakuragi, the Tensai Basket-o-man!" He announced proudly and extends his arm to Fuu-chan.

I saw sweat drops behind Fuu-chan's head and saw her shook Sakuragi's hands uncertainly. "Ah, uhm, I'm Kirisawa, Kirisawa Fuuko and uhm-" She looked at her hand and tried to get it free out of Sakuragi's grasp but found it hard. " Ano Sakuragi-san, my hand?"

Sakuragi looked at her hand and laughed "Gomen Fuuko-chan." He let go and continued. "But why the formalities? Where family here, ne?" And then put a hand around her shoulder.

I watched intently on Fuu-chan's face. I saw a glimpse of my teammates as well. They had sweat drops, even Rukawa is awake now, and not wide-awake though, just awake, anyways Fuu-chan's really cute when she's getting pissed. First a sweat drop will form behind her head. Then she would smile a very uncertain somewhat shy smile. That smile will turn to pissed smile together with a vein popping in her forehead. Then her eyes would twitch. Then if you're a very observant person, you would notice the cocked fists shaking hard because of her restraints on hitting something or someone, her tensed shoulders and that oh-so-evil-and-pissed glint in her eyes. All of this happened to Fuu-chan since the moment Sakuragi called her Fuuko-chan. She has strict rules about names that he knows. He still remembered when someone two years older than her before when he was having a vacation in her house called her Fuuko-chan. He shivered involuntarily as he remembered. He remembered the boy ending up in the hospital for three weeks.

And now as Sakuragi put an arm around her, I feared the worst for the red-haired baka. In a flash of millisecond a fist found its way to Sakuragi's face. And if you were a keen-observer, you would notice her eyes flaming red, steam coming out of her head, teeth gritting hard at the same time smiling maniacally and a bone cracked in her knuckles. Don't forget this happened in a millisecond.

As this happened, Akagi and Kogure sweat dropped more. Miyagi and I just went on the floor laughing our heads out. Ga-chan looked around feeling ashamed for all of them. Rukawa, who has awake-but-not-wide-awake eyes now, is wide-awake. He looked at the woman in front of him, trying to stabilize her breathing, curiously like it's the first time he saw her. He looked around the table, getting more curious because of their reactions. He looked at the direction they were all looking at, well except Ganko for she is still looking around in the ramen house. What he saw made the bishounen-who-is-out-of-emotion-and-oblivious-and-doesn't-care-in-the-world laughed. Yes, Rukawa Kaede laughed. And in between these fits of laughter I heard him mutter 'gunggong'.

**Normal POV **

Now this caused a massive reaction to the people in the booth. Akagi and Kogure had now their jaws hanging down in the floor, eyes wide as saucers. Ryota and Mitsui stopped their own laughter and looked at the ice prince with disbelieving looks. And again, if you were a keen-observer you would see that they were now like a rock statue sculpted to perfection. Ganko who is now having a stiff neck from looking around the Ramen house, is now looking at them with question marks hovering above her head. Same thing with Fuuko as she poked at everyone's arm, asking them if they're all right. When they did not answer, she put her face in front of Rukawa and stared at him. Yet instead of stopping, he just laughed more causing another one of those moments when Fuuko's pissed. Now in the floor lay two bodies with distinctively red mark on their faces. She looked back at the other men in the table and gave them a deathly glare, challenging them to give stupid reactions. They just gulped and continued to eat their Ramens silently as if nothing happened.

And when all is finished they all started to file out of the Ramen house. In the counter a conversation is shared between a carrot-topped baka and a raven-haired guy.

"Geez, isn't she the girl with the big appetite?"

"Kuwabara, I suggest to shut your mouth if you want to preserve what little beauty you have."

"What's wrong? I'm just asking if she's the one who gave me this." He said while pointing at ball-marked in his face.

Suddenly, a voice boomed in the whole Ramen house causing the people within a mile radius to flinch. "Yes and no. Yes because I am the one who gave you that. And no because that will not be the only 'gift' you'll be receiving from me, jerk!" With that a ball a found its way again to a certain carrot-topped baka. Poor Kuwa…

Everyone sweat dropped and tried they're best not to laugh coz if they do then its their end, well except for one who is completely oblivious with Fuuko's display of getting pissed or he is just a plain stupid idiot.

With that, a fist came crashing to a redheaded monkey again, threatening to give Mitsui a run for his money on loosing so many teeth at a young age.

"Do ahou." Rukawa whispered as he caressed his swollen cheek. Remembering his unfortunate meeting with the girl's fist.

**TBC...**


	5. how we became a family

**A/N: For all those reading this, thank you... **

**

* * *

**

**_Mitsui's apartment, morning _**

Mitsui is cooking breakfast.

Fuuko is drying her hair and stretching her hamstrings and ankles.

Ganko happily talking to Kaoru in the phone.

"Neechan, Kaoru-niichan said that he is going to take the 8 AM train. So I should be at the station by 9. Then we'll board the 9:30 train." Ganko informed Fuuko.

"Uh-huh. Kurei isn't really good with timings, ne Ganko?" Fuuko said thoughtfully. When she called Recca, she was surprised to hear Kaoru's in there waiting for her to call. It seems that Kurei is going to America and will settle there with his Uruha. He asked Kaoru and Ganko to stay with them just for this summer. He said that it would be his pleasure if they said yes. And Fuuko's not the one to stop a possible good relationship be created by Kurei and the two children so she agreed to let Ganko go with them. 'Oh well, there's still a lot of summers to come for niichan and Ganko to spend together with.'

"I'll go with you. Then maybe after that you would like to come with me in our practice." Mitsui informed her sister.

"Okay, Uhm Mit-chan, I'm really sorry about last night. Its just that, well, uhm-" Fuuko stuttered

"Neechan doesn't like THAT kind of attention you see. It reminds her of Domon-niichan and lets just say that he's always seeing the stars in the sky, literally." Ganko happily supplied the information.

"Ganko-"

"It's alright Fuu-chan. Besides I still remembered what you did ten years ago with that poor boy." He chuckled when he saw her blushed. "Besides, that redhead and kistune deserves those once in a while. And you gave us something memorable last night."

"Okay, breakfast's ready"

"Itadaikimasu!"

In the middle of eating breakfast, Ganko asked what's been hovering in her head since the introductions. She's curious as to why her niichan and neechan have different family names, and more so, neechan's calling niichan in his family name. Why?

Mitsui answered her questions. "Well you see Ga-chan, Fuu-chan and I have different parents and while she's still a cute little baby, my father took them in our house and offered them help."

Fuuko continued, "You see my father just suddenly woke up and told my mom that he doesn't want anything to do with us. Then came Pa-Mitsui. He has been nice enough to let us in."

"Soon my father fell in love with Ma and decided to get married. They still have to wait though for the divorce paper to be signed. But still we grew up in the same roof, in our minds and heart we are siblings."

"But something drastic happened. My father doesn't want to sign the divorce papers. He said that he had made a huge mistake and wanted to take Mom back and me. Mom loved Pa-Mitsui but she is still in love with Dad soo…"

"Uh-huh but we still lived under the same roof for a year and we really became siblings, soo…"

"And about why I call him Mit-chan that's pretty simple. You see Mit-chan is taught that he is a Mitsui right? And when he introduced himself, he told me he is Mitsui. But of course I'm only a year old then, so what do you expect? All I can manage is Mitsah. So when I got older, I kinda get used to calling him Mitsah. And somehow it evolved to Mit-chan!"

"Uh-huh. And of course I have the knowledge to know that she is Fuuko but because she is my imooto, I called her Fuu-chan. The same reason I'm calling you Ga-chan."

"Oh"

And now that all her questions were answered, she continued eating her breakfast. She can't believe this. First she has a big sister and now she has an instant big brother too. They're family may not bear the same family names but still they are now her siblings, her guardian, and she can never be happier in the world.

**TBC...**


	6. Ganko leaves Kanagawa

**A/N: YaY! I'm back! New chapters for you guys...Enjoy...**

* * *

**_KANAGAWA TRAIN STATION _**

"Ganko-chan! Fuuko-neechan!" Kaoru called out excitedly when he saw the two ladies in the entrance of the train station with a handsome-looking tall guy.

Fuuko waved her hand to the little boy and made her way to the boy's place. "Kaoru-kun! Miss you boy. How are you?" Fuuko hugged the little boy.

"Neechan, I'm fine." Kaoru said while trying to extract himself from Fuuko's embrace though he missed her embrace even though it's only a day since she left for her vacation. He smiled at Ganko who's standing quietly with an amused expression beside the tall guy. He eyed the guy in front of him and his curiosity got the better of him. "Ne, neechan, who's the guy? You're boyfriend?"

Mitsui looked at the boy surprised at his question then looked at Fuuko with amusement in his eyes. "Ne, Fuu-chan… I wonder why people keep mistaking us for lovers. Must be a sign from heaven, ne?" Mitsui asked amusedly.

"Baka!" Fuuko answered back at him though her eyes showed amusement as well. Then she faced the younger boy beside her and said, "Iie Kaoru-kun. This is Mit-chan, my brother."

"Hehehe, gomen if I have mistaken you for uhm you know…" Kaoru blushed with embarrassment because of his implications. He looked at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting. The others just chuckled at the boy's reaction.

Ganko suddenly felt sorry for him and decided to change the subject. She tugged Mitsui's hands and introduced Kaoru to him. "Niichan, this is Kaoru-niichan. He's one of my niichans back home."

Mitsui looked at the sweet girl beside him then at the embarrassed boy in front of him. Meanwhile Kaoru, having heard his name, looked up abruptly and met Mitsui's eyes. "Really? Well its nice to meet you Kaoru-kun." Mitsui said and gave the boy a firm handshake and gave him a smile of recognition. Kaoru returned his smile and gave him also a firm handshake.

Then Kaoru announced to the group that they'd be late for the ride. "Eh, gomen but we have to go now. Kurei-niichan will be waiting for us in the airport."

"Okey. Well it's nice to meet you again Kaoru-kun and I'll be expecting that you'll look after Ga-chan for me and Fuu-chan?" Mitsui said, rather than asked.

"Hai!" Kaoru answered him, having known of the responsibility and trust that is being given to him by this guy.

Fuuko smiled at the scene and ruffled Kaoru's hair. Kaoru looked up at Fuuko and grinned cheekily. "Okay Kaoru, you heard Mit-chan. Just tell Kurei that he better let you two enjoy your vacation okay? No fishy business, I hope. I trust him to keep his words?"

"Hai! Neechan, don't worry. I'll call you if he won't let us enjoy. Heck, we'll even fly back here in Japan and spend summer with you guys if we won't be enjoying our stay there!" Kaoru announced proudly.

"Okey. Ganko, don't give Kaoru a headache okay. Listen to him and stay near him all the time." Fuuko told Ganko as she hugged the little girl.

"Hai neechan. Don't worry I'll be keeping an eye on him." Ganko said and winked at her. Kaoru just rolled his eyes. Fuuko beamed at her with that's-my-girl look. Mitsui ruffled her hair and she smiled at him.

And so they're goodbyes were said. And Kaoru and Ganko boarded the train, on their way to the airport to meet Kurei and spend their vacation with the rest of the Uruha.

* * *

**A/N: Er, well, thank you for reading this...I know nothing much happened here and I really tried not to make it that boring...Hehe, looks like I kinda failed on that one...Anyway, see you on the next chap...Thankies!**


	7. Fuuko and Rukawa

**A/N: Okay, next chap up! WARNING: OOC-ness abound. **

**

* * *

**

Mitsui woke up as the sun slip in his room. He looked at the ceiling deep in thought. Yesterday has been the longest day in his life. It all started when he and Fuuko accompanied Ganko in the train station. Then after that Fuuko challenged him on a one on one game of basketball. When she noticed that he was panting, she suggested that they take a break. And after that they had the longest talk they ever had.

Mitsui thought about what they have talked about, particularly to his sister's life.

"I still can't believe the things that happened to her. She has changed a lot, yet she didn't. Ha, I think I'm still sleepy."

Lets just say that Fuuko told Mitsui everything, okay? Yes, everything. Even her madogou and that she can control the wind, the UBS that she participated with her friends, etc. as in everything. I'm just a lazy gal who's lazy to type the details. Hehehe.

" sigh Fuuko has changed a lot in ten years. Before it's just her passion to beat Recca, but now she has a bigger responsibility that even her friend's life depended on her and her friend's hands. I still can't believe that she's now the goddess of the wind. Come to think about it, she IS like the wind, swift, vibrant, strong yet calming. She's like her element ever since." At this he smiled and was lost in dreamland when a scream snapped him back in reality.

"What the-" "Micchy, come down here and don't let the tensai wait. Open up."

Mitsui groaned when he recognized that voice and looked at the clock in his nightstand. "What in the world is that baka doing here at this time." He pulled his body up and went downstairs to open the door before the said baka destroy it. When he opened the door a swish came inside and a certain redhead baka flop himself in his couch grinning like an idiot that he is. He sighed and glared at the said visitor.

Meanwhile Fuuko's in the streets having her early morning jog. She is deep in thought as she recalled her conversation with his brother yesterday. "Mit-chan really changed a lot. He is not the same person ten years ago. He has changed a lot in basketball good and bad. His skills had improved but his stamina has gone low. Plus he became a leader of a gang. The ever-peace-loving Mit-chan. Time really changes people, I just regret it that I'm not there when he needed me most." She sighed. She was still deep in thought that she didn't notice the bike that was coming her way. When she noticed it though, it was too late but she still managed to leap from her spot but her landing is not clean that she had knocked down a trash bin.

She glared at the guy who caused her accident but she found out that the guy is already bicycling away from her. At this sight she fumed. She got hold of the trash bin that she had knocked down and threw it to the boy. She smiled triumphantly when she had hit the guy at the back of his head and he fell. But her smile turned into a frown when the guy only rubbed his head and got up to retrieve his bike. 'Impossible!'

She stomped her way to the guy to give him a piece of her mind. "Hey what's your problem you big mo-" She was surprised when the said guy faced him with sleepy eyes and stared at her. "Rukawa?"

The guy just stared at her blankly.

"It's me Fuuko Kirisawa. Mitsui's sister."

At this he glared at her. Fuuko smiled sheepishly, remembering the incident that happened the other night in the Ramen house. "Oh so you're still angry about that huh? Well I meant to find you and apologize, you know for punching you in the face."

He glared at her even harder. She sweat dropped and tried to explain her side. "Uhm, sorry okay. It's just you were laughing so hard and you won't answer me. And I'm really pissed that night. Gomen nasai."

They stared at each other for several minutes. Rukawa is waiting for Fuuko to move so that he can get his bike. And Fuuko is waiting for Rukawa's apology for trying to hit her before with his bike. Finally Fuuko had had enough. Realizing that she won't get any apology from the guy. 'Wow he really is the Ice Prince, just like what Mit-chan told me. He's even worse than Mi-chan.'

"Well I should be going now. Obviously I won't get any apologies from you for trying to hit me before while you're in your bicycle. And obviously you won't say anything about my apologies. You know what I'm glad that I threw that bin at your head. Serves an insensitive guy like you."

At this, Rukawa gave her the deadliest glare he can muster. 'So this is the person who disturbed my sleep? Nobody disturbs my sleep!'

Fuuko saw this and glared at him too. "Fine! Glare to me all you want. You are really a moron. Who in the world is stupid enough to sleep while riding a bicycle e? And who's even a stupid moron to be angry even if it's entirely his fault huh? Oh and I already apologized to you and you are a jerk who won't accept it. So I don't owe you anything now get it?" Fuuko's veins were threatening to pop out any moment now. The guy just stared at her. 'He is really getting to my nerves. I already told him what a pissed Fuuko is capable of doing so…I'll give this guy a lesson he won't forget.'

She walked in front of him and glared at him, sending daggers in her glare. Rukawa would have sweat drop and inch away from her if it were in his nature, but its not. So he just stood there almightily and stared hard at her. 'What's this girl's problem anyway? Did she really expect me to apologize to her? I didn't even know that she's in front of me. Besides she should have avoided me if she didn't want to be trampled by my bike.' But he really has a bad feeling about this, the way the girl is glaring at him. But just like before, he just remained stoic. Then it him, she punched him hard square on his jaw and the impact caused him to fell back to the ground.

Rukawa stayed at his place shocked, surprised and amused at what he received. 'Wow, didn't see that coming. I thought she'd slap my face or my head. I didn't expect her to hit me on my jaw. Damn, she's strong, very strong. Better not piss her again.' He stared up at her and he saw her smiling smugly at him, her hands on her hips and her eyes mocking me. He shook his head and nursed his jaw.

She stomped her feet leaving in her wake a smiling Rukawa. Wait, a smiling Rukawa? Wow, way to go Fuu-chan! That's twice now and it's just her third day in Kanagawa.

Rukawa smiled and stared at her leaving form. 'Hn. But she's cute when she's pissed. Wait, did I say cute, that tomboyish loud girl? And here I thought I was gay. She's just like that baka Sakuragi…' (!)

He stood up and went back to his bicycle. It's not his intention to follow her, but the way to the court is in her way too. Looks like I can take a look at her again. Maybe I can piss her again or maybe when my jaw's all healed and not throbbing. Fuuko on the other hand knows that Rukawa's behind her but she didn't bother to sneak a peek on him. She just continued her walk, hands behind her head looking up at the sky and an amused smile graced her lips.

Back to Mitsui's apartment, Sakuragi and Miyagi were about to go having finished what they came for when they spotted Fuuko. Sakuragi waved his hand excitedly and Fuuko saw this and wave back.

Fuuko ran to Sakuragi and paused to breath. "Sakuragi, I just want to apologize for what happened in the Ramen House the other night."

Sakuragi waved his hand dismissively. "Iie, don't worry it's my fault. I shouldn't have called you Fuuko-chan and drape an arm around you so gomen." Sakuragi said while rubbing his nape.

Miyagi and Mitsui just stared at him as if he'd grown another head. Sakuragi has been known not to apologize even if it was clearly obvious that it is his fault, but now…

"Ah, I almost forgot. Fuuko-chan," he paused and looked at her with questioning eyes, he sighed when she smiled at him and continued. "Yohei, my friend, gave me tickets to the amusement park. He said that it is his mother's gift to the whole basketball team for going to the IH and you're invited too. Can you come?"

"Sure if Mit-chan will come."

"Great then it's settled then. I'll just get Haruko-chan and Miyagi will get Ayako-chan. we'll see the two of you in front of the amusement park e?"

"Okay, oh I almost forgot. Hey Rukawa come here. You're team has just been given a ticket for going to the IH." Fuuko said as she looked behind her.

Sakuragi stood there and glare at Rukawa and Rukawa glared back. Then his line of vision caught Fuuko staring at him then at Rukawa then back at him. This time he held her stare and said goodbye. Again Mitsui and Miyagi were at lost of words, the second time that Sakuragi acted not like himself.

"Ah, I'll get Aya-chan. Ja!" Miyagi said while running, leaving a trail of dust.

_sweat drop_

_sigh_

"Oh Fuu-chan I've cooked breakfast. You must be hungry after your jog." Mitsui called as he came back inside the apartrment.

Just then her stomach rumbled. Her face flushed, she just rubbed her head and turned chibi. Then she saw Rukawa staring at her. "Ahehehe, ano Rukawa, would you like to go inside and have some breakfast?" "Hn."

------

After breakfast, yes Rukawa accepted Fuuko's invitation, Fuuko got herself a quick shower. When they were ready they got on their way to the park.

"Hey Rukawa, just leave your bike here." Mitsui said, having gotten over the shock when he saw Rukawa eating breakfast together with Fuuko. Rukawa settled his bike and they're on their way. When they were halfway to the amusement park Rukawa fell asleep, again.

"I don't believe this guy. Mit-chan is this guy always asleep?" Fuuko asked as she noticed Rukawa's state.

Mitsui on the other hand was watching with amusement her sister and Rukawa walking side by side. He was deep in thought when his sister asked her question. It took him some time to process what her sister had asked. "Uh-huh. Except when he's playing basketball. When his playing he's wide awake."

He saw her sister nod hear head and resumed her walk, her hands behind her back. "Fuu-chan, I forgot to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

After hearing the question, Fuuko tripped. She regained her balance and is now facing Mitsui with red face. "Nani? Why would you-" But before she could finish the sentence, she saw something in the corner of her eyes.

Rukawa who is sleepwalking tried to cross the street just when a car was fast approaching him. The car could have hit him if it weren't for Fuuko's quick reflexes. She managed to push themselves in the sidewalk just before the car swoosh them. The push caused Rukawa to wake up. And is now having his nobody-disturb-my-sleep mood and was about to hit Fuuko. She could have been punch in the face if it weren't for her quick reflex, again. She managed to get out of Rukawa's way and with steam coming out of her head, she Gori-punched Rukawa and stomp away.

"Huh?" Rukawa now fully awake is still unaware of what happened.

"Baka!" Mitsui snapped at him.

"Huh?" He looked at Mitsui and is more confused than before.

Mitsui sighed deciding that this sleepy baka would just ask him 'Huh' if he didn't explain anything. With controlled temper, his words coming out of gritting teeth, he explained. "My sister just saved you from a car when you decided to sleepwalk in the middle of the road. Then after that you just gave her your 'nobody-disturb-my-sleep' punch and almost hit her in the face." Then he sighed again and with a smug look he continued. "But gotta hand to Fuu-chan, she got quick reflexes…" Then he resumed his walk.

"Hn." And Rukawa also continued his walk. But no longer than a minute he was in dreamland again. Luckily no incident like before happened.

* * *

**TBC...**


	8. To the carnival we go!

**A/N: All I can say is...ASSUME NOTHING.**

**

* * *

**

When they were in the gate an eager Sakuragi greeted them. "Hey guys, come quickly. Let's go inside ne?"

"Wow, it's like his first time in the park, ne Fuu-chan?" Mitsui asked the girl beside her. He stopped walking when he saw the twinkle in Fuuko's eyes and smiled. Then Fuuko caught his stare and smiled back then grabbed Mitsui's hand and ran inside the park.

When they were inside their faces reflect a child in his first time in the park, well except for Rukawa that is. The whole basketball team and Sakuragi's guntai, together with Haruko and Ayako were present. They were straining their necks in looking around the scene before them. Then Sakuragi caught something in the far side of the park. 'Hehehe, if I can get Haruko-chan in there, we will have a moment alone together for a long time and no one will disturb us. Then I can tell her how I feel…Hehehe…'

"Hey why don't we go to the ferris wheel first, ne Haruko-chan?" Sakuragi asked sweetly.

Akagi looked at the ferris wheel then Sakuragi then his sister. 'If that baka thinks he can get Haruko alone then he can kiss his dreams goodbye.'

On the other hand Ryota looked at the ferris wheel then asked Sakuragi why that. It's a child's ride. Sakuragi whispered something to Ryota and he immediately complied. _Of course we know what Sakuragi whispered to him, ne?_ "Yeah Aya-chan, lets"

Haruko and Ayako looked at each other then they looked at the others. Noticing that no one disagree, "Uhm, okay"

They filed in the ferris wheel. First it's Ayako and a very excited and nervous Ryota. Second in line are Sakuragi and Haruko but Akagi stopped Sakuragi from coming after her sister. Luckily Kogure stopped Akagi and Sakuragi quickly ran to Haruko's side. Therefore the third in line is Kogure and a furious Akagi. Fourth is Takamiya alone. Fifth are Noda and Ookusu. Next in line are Mitsui and Fuuko but before Mitsui could get in, Rukawa held Mitsui's arm and looked at him. Mitsui remembered the incident before and thought it strange but he let Rukawa in. 'Well I never thought this guy knew how to apologize but well who really knows what's going on in this baka's mind'. So the next pair is Mitsui and Yohei. Then the other members piled in.

_Ayako and Ryota. _

'I can't believe I'm with Aya-chan. Someone up there really loves me.' "Uhm, Aya-chan, thank you for seating with me." Ryota said shyly.

Ayako looked at Ryota and smiled at him. "It's no problem Ryota."

Then they rode in a comfortable silence. Ryota is just happy that his Aya-chan is beside him and she called him Ryota. He's in heaven.

_Sakuragi and Haruko. _

'I can't believe I'm alone with Haruko-chan!'

Haruko looked at Sakuragi and smiled at him. Sakuragi smiled back.

"Sakuragi-kun, look, it's so beautiful in here." Haruko said dreamily looking at the scenery in front of them.

"Aa, so beautiful." But Sakuragi's not looking at the scenery but Haruko's face. He felt a surge of happiness fill his heart as he stare at his crush's face.

After a while, Sakuragi tore his eyes away from Haruko and looked at the scenery. He never felt the need to confess to Haruko and instead savored the moment.

_Akagi and Kogure. _

"I will kill that baka, I will kill that baka." Akagai chanted ever since they got into the ride, glaring daggers to Sakuragi's back. If looks could only kill, Sakuragi's long dead by now.

"Maa maa Akagi, Sakuragi means no harm to your sister."

Having said this, Akagi glared at Kogure.

Kogure flinched and looked away at Akagi wishing in all heavens that he were nowhere near Akagi. 'He really knows when to look scary.' Kogure thought nervously.

_Takamiya. _

'I'm hungry…'

_Noda and Ookusu. _

"Hey we must be close to Hanamichi no matter what." Noda said as he strained his neck to look at Sakuragi and Haruko's car.

"Uh-huh. Who knows, what if he suddenly propose to Haruko and gets dumped…" Ookusu said then they both broke down to fits of laughter.

_Fuuko and Rukawa. _

"Hey Mit-chan lo-. Hey you're not Mit-chan." Fuuko said quite shocked with coming face to face with Rukawa.

Zzzzz…..

"Oh geez, come on Rukawa wake up. Hey look at the scenery e?" Fuuko suggested as she pokes the sleeping raven-haired. Then she prepared herself when the said sleeping boy started to move.

1…2…3…

"Nobody disturbs my sleep." Rukawa said sleepily then raised his fist to make contact with the girl beside him. But before his fist could make contact with Fuuko's face, Fuuko held his fist and glared at him. By this time, Rukawa opened his eyes sleepily and stared at Fuuko.

And after a few minutes, Fuuko started talking and talking much to Rukawa's dismay because he can't sleep with her incessant ramblings.

_Mitsui and Yohei. _

'I wonder why Rukawa changed seats with me'

'Mmmm, looks like this is going to be an interesting day.'

And both of them were lost in their thoughts that they didn't have the chance to enjoy the scenery before them, not that they care about it…

And soon the ride is over and the group went on their next ride, The Bump Car.

The team has ridden quite a few rides already and has been walking in the amusement park. Soon they were tired and hungry; they decided to take a break.

"Wow it's only half of the day and its really fun in here." Ayako said to the group now that they settled in the seats. The boys, namely Sakuragi and his guntai offered to buy them foods while the others took a booth for the group.

"I know. It's really great that Yohei-kun's parents gave us thos tickets." Haruko exclaimed. Just then the guntai and Sakuragi joined them with the foods.

"Nyahahaha, well I'm really happy that you're having a good time Haruko-chan. Nyahahaha. You should all be thanking me. If it wasn't for my great play against that baka smiley and the rest of them we wouldn't be here. Nyahahaha." Sakuragi boasted to the group while striking his tensai pose.

_sweat drop_

_glare_

_smile_

_do ahou_

After eating they're lunch/snack, after a few brawls and bickering, after a few non-senses flirting, after a few snores and drools, and after running for their dear lives because Rukawa's brigade spotted them, they were now hiding in the safety of the Mirror House.

"I can't believe it. How could they have known that he's here?" Mitsui complained.

"Well having a first-hand experience because I also have a bisshie friend, fans like those of Rukawa's have animal instincts. Meaning they can smell where their idol is within a million radius." Fuuko explained matter-of-factly.

Everyone groaned.

"Maybe if we leave the kitsune somewhere then we'll enjoy the rest of the day without having a problem with those ugly bakas." Sakuragi offered.

"Wow, I can't believe Sakuragi has a brilliant mind after all."

_whack whack_

_bam bam_

"Itai! Aya-chan why'd you hit me?" Ryota asked tearfully

"Gori what was that for?" Sakuragi wailed

"Do ahous"

"Teme kitsune-"

"Look why don't we just go on okay. Besides I don't think Rukawa's brigade will dare to pester us if Go- I mean Akagi-sempai is here to stop them, e?" Yohei offered.

_glare_

_snicker_

_mutter_

_Rukawa…_

_Zzzzz…._

Soon night came and their day in the amusement park will come to end.

"Hey guys, can we just go to one more ride?" Ayako asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course Aya-chan. Where do you want to go?" Ryota asked lovingly.

"Mmm, why don't we ride the carousel?" The guys' facefaulted and Haruko just smiled sweetly. Sakuragi seeing her koi smile dragged his guntai in the carousel and ride there.

Ayako and Ryota took the Cinderella-like seat. Same with Sakuragi and Haruko, much to Sakuragi's dismay Gori sat with them. The others rode the horses that move up and down. To Fuuko's surprise Rukawa stood beside her horse and slept.

_sigh_

Thus the day in the amusement park ends.

Ryota is happy because he got to spend time with his beloved Aya-chan.

And so did Sakuragi who got to spend some alone time with Haruko, he also enjoyed some of the rides because he got to pummel Rukawa's ass and he managed to win some stuff toys for Haruko, Ayako and Fuuko.

Akagi is fuming mad because the redhead monkey is getting nearer and nearer to his sister who is too ignorant _ gomen Haruko>_ to push Sakuragi away.

Ayako is happy to see another part of Ryota.

Haruko is just happy because she got to spend a day with Rukawa and Sakuragi's really nice with her.

Kogure and the other not-well-known members of the team are just happy to have a break in training and having to spend time with their teammates.

The guntai is happy yet slightly disappointed because Sakuragi isn't dumped yet, it's been a long time since they see entertainment from Hanamichi _ snicker, snicker>._

Mitsui is happy because he got to spend time with her sister just like before. Though it is not what he expected because a certain kitsune keeps getting near them every time they went to rides and even in their walks _ sigh>._ Oh, and he feels an impending headache coming because he can't figure out what is going on between Rukawa and her sister.

Fuuko is happy as well because she got to spend time with her newfound friends and know them a little because of their antics during the whole day. She is also glad that Rukawa isn't so bad after all. She got a feeling that the reason behind his sudden interest to be near her the whole day is some sort of apology for how he acted before to her.

And Rukawa, well secretly he's happy because it seems that he found someone that he can spend time with, and it seems that she will welcome him to be her friend. Plus, he got to challenge Sakuragi in some of the rides, not that he enjoyed it because it was fun or something…No of course not.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed this one...If you have read the original story, you'll see that there has been some changes in this chapter... Hehehe, wonder what's up? See you on the next chap!**


	9. Mitsui and Kogure

**A/N: Hello you guys! Thank you for still reading this story...I know nothing much is happening here, but from this chapter on, the real story begins! Have fun you guys!  
**

**

* * *

**

Fuuko is on her way to the gym when she spotted her brother by the post. She is about to go and greet him when she noticed that he is talking to someone. As much as she hated eavesdropping, she couldn't stop herself; her brother looks troubled.

"I just don't know. I mean she's telling me to stop worrying, but I just can't stop feeling otherwise."

'Huh? Who's Mit-chan talking about? Better not be me.' Fuuko thought.

"Ne Mitsui-kun, I think Fuuko-san is right. You should stop worrying about nonsense things. She knows that you're doing your best already. And if that's not enough, I know you are giving your best."

'Huh? That baka! I knew he's still worried about my opinions. Self-conscious baka!'

"You're just saying that Kogure."

"Look Mitsui, stop putting yourself down. I think, no, I know that you have already surpassed your old self. If someone would ask me on which is a better player between the MVP Mitsui and the Mitsui now, then I would answer right away that the Mitsui now is far better than before. And I think Anzai-sensei will say the same thing. Go ask him if you don't believe me."

Fuuko can see her brother's stunned face. 'Wow! You tell him Kogure-san.'

"Kogure, that's…Ah…Arigatoo Kogure-kun for believing in me and for being a good friend even after…"

Fuuko raised her eyebrows and her face has an amused smile when she noticed the faint blush that adorned her brother's face. She leaned further to the side to see the face of Shohoku's vice captain.

'A little more, a little more…'

"What are you doing?"

Fuuko gotta hand it to herself for not screaming or else her brother would find her eavesdropping on a private conversation, however she lost her balance, which caused her to fall to the concrete floor.

"Itai…" Fuuko saw a hand, a pale hand, in front of her face. Feeling really embarrassed that someone caught her eavesdropping and falling on her ass, she accepted the help being offered. Sporting a very red face, she half-glared at the devil who interrupted her.

While on his way to the gym Rukawa spotted the purple-haired sister of his sempai. Feeling his heart get lighter by the sight of her, he approached the girl. He stopped at the side of the girl and waited until he'll be noticed. However he noticed that the girl is busy doing something. He stood behind the girl and looked at what she's looking at. He saw his two sempais talking. He was startled when the girl in front of him started leaning to the side.

'What's up with her? She looks like the do ahou doing something stupid. She looks stupid. And why do I keep comparing Fuuko-chan to that do ahou?' Deciding that he had seen enough stupidity from the girl, he asked her what she was doing. He just raised an eyebrow at the way she fell on the floor. He then offered his hand to the girl and smirked when he saw the girl's very red face.

"What do you think you're doing Rukawa? I am so close!" She half-hissed half-whispered to the stoic guy.

"Hn. I'm not the one acting like a stupid peeping Joe." Rukawa muttered monotonously.

"Nani? I am not a peeping-" Her tirade was cut short when she heard her brother's voice.

Feeling the awkward silence between them, Mitsui cleared his throat.

"Ne, Kogure-kun, I didn't know you look cute when you're blushing." Mitsui teased his friend.

Kogure's eyes widen when he heard this and if possible his face became redder. This caused his friend to laugh again. Kogure, feeling slightly embarrassed and hurt that he's being laughed at, smacked his friend's head.

"Itai, Kogure, what did you do that for?"

"Stop teasing me Mitsui."

Meanwhile, Fuuko is sporting a very large grin. 'Wow, this is better than I expected. Kinda like the time I caught Kurei and Raiha. Yosh! This summer is sooo gonna be fun. Wish Recca were here.'

Rukawa just stared at Fuuko like she really has lost it. She was grinning like a mad serial killer on a killing rampage. 'Is this really Mitsui-sempai's sister? More like a relative of the do ahou…And to think that I…' Rukawa just shook his head.

During practice, Mitsui couldn't concentrate because he keeps on having a feeling like someone is boring holes in his head. When he tries to look for the source however no one seems to be paying attention to him. On the other hand, Kogure is also not able to concentrate because of the odd sensation he feels, like someone is staring right into his soul. At the opposite side of the court, Fuuko is grinning to herself.

'Oh, yes, this will be so fun. But this will be harder than my previous projects, back at home I have Recca and Hiroji helping me…Better think of a plan…'

By the door, the gundan is at their usual spot and is making fun of their redhead friend who is currently having a one-on-one with Miyagi. However, Yohei Mito is looking at a different person. He noticed how Mitsui is looking around once in a while like he's looking for something or someone. And he thinks he knows who that may be. He saw the way Fuuko would stare at her brother and then glance at a different direction when Mitsui would look around. Then she would stare at Kogure and grin like a madman.

'She's definitely scheming up. I've seen that face once-too-many times at Sakuragi when he's planning something unbelievably cunning but stupid idea. Heh, might as well offer a helping hand.'

With that, Yohei went to stand beside Fuuko. He leaned in the wall and cleared his throat. Fuuko, who is sitting on the floor, looked up and saw a grinning Yohei. Yohei sat beside her and looked at the players in the gym, then at Fuuko.

"So, you need a hand? It's been awfully boring since Hana joined the basketball team. Got nothing else to do…"

Fuuko looked at him for a minute. He kept his grinning face and then Fuuko broke into a grin.

"Finally, someone with the same caliber of mind as I am."

"Heh, not to burst your bubble or anything Fuuko-san, but I don't think we're in the same caliber." To this, she just raised an eyebrow. Yohei chuckled a bit. "Heh, it's just that I've been with _someone_ long enough who has the same caliber as yours."

Fuuko looked at him questioningly then realization hit her. She frowned at Yohei and resumed staring at Mitsui then at Kogure. When Yohei thought that he's just been ditched he heard her voice.

"I'm going to let that pass, Yohei-kun. But another comment like that and you're going to get it from me… got it…partner?"

Yohei smiled, "Got it partner."

'Yosh, operation get-Mitchan-and-Kogure-together on the roll!' Fuuko thought happily.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Like it? Well see you next chapter...Have fun!**  



End file.
